


【李泽言×你】教场

by dazhentanxiao



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazhentanxiao/pseuds/dazhentanxiao
Kudos: 11





	【李泽言×你】教场

【李泽言×你】教场 （炖肉）

李泽言作为你的顶头上司，平日就存着“打压教育，快速成长”的念头。

恋爱之后，明明他喜欢你到不行，偏偏是个傲娇鬼，口是心非得不得了。

到了床上，哼哼～依旧是个闷声不响干大事的李老师！

最喜欢换着法子弄你，这个时候与工作上相比，倒是一个“好老师”～偶尔还能顺着你的性子～

就像这会儿，他刚出差回来，李总变成了李老师，慢条斯理地问：是这儿吗？

已经做了两回，你的感官无比敏感，偏偏这会儿挑逗着翘立的乳尖，甚至微微皱着眉，“不是吗？”

你试图拨开他的手，下一秒却忍不住呻吟起来。

因为他张口含住了红色的尖尖儿，舌尖轻轻触碰，重重地撕咬，留下晶晶亮的口水和牙印。

“唔～”一阵麻麻颤颤的电流，下体抖着溅出水儿。“疼……”

眉眼依旧是冷清高傲的李泽言，声音依旧是低沉悦耳的样子，说出的话却荤得很。

“疼还喷这么多水？笨蛋。”

进入你的时候，李泽言同样发出一声意味不明的轻哼。

“你、你……别撑……啊啊啊……”

李泽言那里太大，做的时候胀得可怕，时常恶趣味地一边撞你，一边用手撑开你的花瓣，薄薄的唇肉湿滑红肿。

李泽言装不明白，“哪里？嗯？这儿吗？”

“嗯……唔……不、泽言……那里不行……啊啊”

他似乎要把你撞碎，按着柔弱的细腰，尽根耸动。

这一个月，李泽言多数在出差，算是素了很久，做的时候比往日凶猛。

你的眼泪要哭干了，下体却疯狂抽搐喷着水儿。

喘息的间隙，他还硬铮铮的，却退了出来，等你缓过气。

“你是不是不爱我了？”你含着泪问他，“求你轻点……你都听不见！”

“笨蛋，我就是在爱你。”李泽言嘴角勾了勾，“这次，我听着。”

话音未落，又撞了进来。

房间里的靡靡之声再次响起来。


End file.
